Invisible
by Side Project
Summary: Harry isn't the only one who can become invisible. So what happens when he meets the other guy in the halls? What happens when they find out who each other really is? Will it destroy them, or make them whole? Slash H/D
1. One Bloody Kiss

**Title: **Invisible

**Author name: **Side Project

**Author E-mail: **sideproject@hotmail.com

**Category: **angst, romance

**Keywords: **Slash, Harry/Draco

**Rating: **R

**Spoilers: **None, just general knowledge of the HP universe.

**Summary: **Harry isn't the only one who can become invisible. So what happens when he meets the other guy in the halls? What happens when they find out who each other really is? Will it destroy them, or make them whole?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**Author's notes: **This story was originally on fanfiction.net under my pen name, 'pawn of fate'. It is not to appear anywhere else but there, fictionalley, and my web page. If you see it else where, please let me know. I'd like to thank the people at ffnet who gave me wonderful reviews and pushed me to write more than the original chapter. 

*

**Chapter One of Invisible:**

One Bloody Kiss

Black waves of fabric flowed down around Draco as he walked along the dark dungeon hallway. Lucky for him he knew Snape was not patrolling the hallways tonight. He had been lucky enough to overhear a conversation with Dumbledore about a meeting. This gave him ample opportunity to sneak into the potions classroom.

Sliding his wand out of his pocket, Draco whispered, "Alohomora." The door clicked open. Feeling smug, he strutted in, and closed the door firmly behind him. "Lumos," he said as he came to the supply closet, surprisingly it was unlocked.

Draco reached into his pocket and removed a small piece of parchment paper. He then looked around him, and began reaching for a menagerie of jars. He took a little of each ingredient, putting them into small jars that were enchanted to shrink when he tapped the lid, so that he could carry a large amount of jars without notice to anyone else he might run into.

It had gone perfect so far. He had to admit, he was the master of schemes! Now all he had to do was get out without being seen.

The door creaked. Draco's light darkened instantly. Professor Snape walked in with Dumbledore behind him. Swearing to himself, Draco reached into his pocket. He had sworn he wasn't going to use this unless absolutely necessary, but… 

"I have just the thing in my closet," Snape said and walked in. An empty jar sat on the table inside. 'Curious' he thought to himself, but paid no great heed to it, instead he reached up to the top shelf, and pulled down a glass vile. He walked back out and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Severus."

"Anytime."

Draco had his back against the wall when Professor Dumbledore walked out of Snape's classroom. His heart was beating rapidly. He idly grasped his pouch. It was getting lighter quicker than he had wanted. It was worth not being caught though. 

Yet, what had Snape given Dumbledore? 

With another hour before he became visible again, Draco followed.

*

Meanwhile, Harry was not in bed. His father's invisibility cloak was perfect for romantic late night rendezvous… Unfortunately, he had never used the cloak for any such meeting. Harry sighed in disappointment as he walked back from the owlerly. He had just mailed a letter to Sirius. He had been writing it, but finished early, and thought, _'Might as well send it out tonight.' _

But it was getting late, and he needed to get some sleep. Although he didn't have classes tomorrow, he had Quidditch practice early. A game was coming up against the Slytherins, and it wasn't going to be easy. They never played fair, especially Malfoy.

Dumbledore appeared ahead. For an instant, Harry panicked, before remembering he still had his cloak on. As the professor walked past, he stood very still, not wanting to give himself away. It looked like he too had something to send off. 

Not wanting to spy, Harry turned to walk back to the castle when he walked into something, or rather, someone.

"Ouch!" came two voices. Each cut of into silence when they realized there was someone else there.

Harry rubbed his head and looked around, seeing nothing. How likely was it that he wasn't the only one with an invisibility cloak?

"Someone there?" Harry said, lowering his voice in hopes to disguise it.

"Watch where you're going next time," came a voice. It sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't place a face with the voice.

"It would help if you weren't invisible. And I thought I was the only one with an invisibility cloak."

"Cloak? How many times can you use it? Draco asked the darkness. 

"As many times as I want…"

"How'd you get it?"

"If you aren't using a cloak, how are you invisible?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you how, if you tell me where you got your cloak," Draco said. He recognized that voice, but there were lots of kids at school. It could be anyone. If only he could figure out who it was.

"Alright. Although I don't think you'll find one like this."

"Hold out you hand," Draco ordered and reached into his pouch. He grabbed a handful of sand and put his other hand out searching for the other boy's hand. Harry felt the other boy hold his hand. A weird sensation flowed from the other boy's touch; unfortunately it only lasted for a moment.

"I'm going to put something in you hand. Toss it over you, and once you take off the cloak, you should still be invisible," Draco instructed as he poured a small handful into their hand.

"Thanks," Harry said and drew his hand completely under the cloak. He opened his hand, to what looked like a mound of sparkles.

"Well?" asked the other boy impatiently. Harry tossed it over himself, and raised his hand, as it seemly melted away.

"Wow," he said and took off his cloak.

Draco saw the cloak appear now that it was not being worn.

"How long does it last?" Harry asked.

"Usually just an hour. But once, when I was hiding, I guess I willed it to last longer," Draco said remembering the night of a particularly bad beating.

"Wow. Where'd you get it?"

"I have my sources. Can I give your cloak a try?"

"I don't think so. You're already invisible, besides how do I know you won't take off with it?"

Draco sighed, "I let you try mine. I don't have much left, and I didn't have to."

"Alright, on one condition. I'm going to be under it with you."

"Can we do that?"

"Yeah me and…" Harry stopped. He didn't know who he was talking to, and he wasn't about to give away secrets.

"A friend and I have done it before."

"Alright," Draco said and walked toward the voice.

Harry took the other boy's hand, and threw the cloak over them.

"You're going to have to get closer if you want this to cover both of us," he said.

Draco felt the other boy put his arm around his waist and pull him closer. His stomach flipped, "Ever been under this with another guy?"

"Yea," Harry said as they started walking back up to the castle.

"It would be perfect for snogging. No one would ever see," Draco said. He hadn't meant to, it had just come out.

Harry took a deep breath, "Making out… with another guy?"

"I didn't mean it like that... I meant…"

"Gay?" Harry asked.

"Um...Well."

"I am, but I didn't realize it until this year. I haven't told anyone. But considering I don't know who you are, and you don't know me, it wouldn't make much difference," he said as they reached the door.

Draco paused, who was he with? His invisibility would be wearing off soon, and he didn't really want to be exposed to this other guy.

"Are you gay?" Harry asked.

"Maybe…" Draco said with a deep breath. The other boy's arm was still around his waist.

"Can… I kiss you?" 

Draco didn't answer the other boy, but put his arm around his neck and brought their lips together. His head was spinning, and his heart was pounding. The other boy tasted sweet, and his lips were soft and warm against his. Draco ran his hand through the other boy's hair. He felt whole, like this fit. 

Draco pulled back, "I have to get back to my dorm before I turn visible."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I… I just can't tell you…"

"At least tell me what house you belong too!" he said desperately.

Draco reached and kissed the other boy again, "Do you know where that really big troll statue is on the second floor?"

"Yea…"

"Meet me there tomorrow night at midnight. There's a hidden room I know of."

"I'll be there," Harry whispered, and the boy pulled away, and the cloak fell around only one boy, as the other raced to his dorm.

*

Hot, stuffy light poured onto Harry's face.

"Quidditch."

"No way," Harry answered and launched a pillow at the voice.

"Its not _my_ fault you were out all night."

"Go away."

Ron pulled the covers away, and Harry rolled over. "Get up or I'm asking Malfoy to be our new seeker."

Groaning, Harry snatched his covers back, "Ten more minutes." Ron pushed Harry off the bed, and he handed on his side with a heavy thud.  He was extremely glad Ron had been chosen for their new captain and goalkeeper, why did he have to take the job so seriously?

"I'm up!" he snarled.

"On the field in five minutes, Potter!"

*

Being woken only after a mere two-hour sleep was not on his list of things to do. Yet Draco was up at dawn with the rest of the team, practicing for their big match against Gryffindor, and against Harry Potter, the golden boy.

Yet he really didn't care. He was more concerned about other things, like the boy he ran into last night. No one else had come into their common room after him, so it was no one in his house… that left Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Who could it be?

They were sending Draco's world spinning. So many things suddenly came clear with one kiss. _One_ bloody kiss… 

*

"Get off the field!" Ron yelled into the air. A few Slytherins actually spit as they passed by. He looked over at Harry.

"What are we going to do?" That was his cue. Harry mounted his broomstick and launched into the air. 

Malfoy, the Slytherin team captain, few over towards him, a smug grin on his face, "I suppose you want on the field?"

"What made you think that?" Harry said sarcastically. Any other day, Draco would really piss him off, but not today. He'd finally told someone about his being gay, it was an enormous relief… So much pressure was off his chest… He'd kissed another guy…

"What will you do for me if I get my team to leave?" Draco asked, smiling suggestively. 

"Malfoy, don't be a prat, its our turn."

"Why don't we make a bet on our game?" 

Harry sighed, "Do you want to be in dept to me? You have yet to beat us. Or don't you remember that?"

"At least I stay on my broom Potter," hissed Draco. He wasn't even going to let Harry get him down. He was too happy out the mystery boy… 

Draco smiled and his broom sank down to the ground. The rest of the team followed in suit, and walk off together, heading to the changing rooms.

Potter was no one. He meant nothing…

On the other hand, the boy he met last night was something… Draco was determined to find out who the boy was. If only he could do that without revealing his own identity. There had to be a way.

*


	2. Nothing But A Name

**Title: **Invisible

**Author name: **Side Project

**Author E-mail: **sideproject@hotmail.com

**Category: **angst, romance

**Keywords: **Slash, Harry/Draco

**Rating: **R

**Spoilers: **None, just general knowledge of the HP universe.

**Summary: **Harry isn't the only one who can become invisible. So what happens when he meets the other guy in the halls? What happens when they find out who each other really is? Will it destroy them, or make them whole?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**Author's notes: **This story was originally on fanfiction.net under my pen name, 'pawn of fate'. It is not to appear anywhere else but there, fictionalley, and my web page. If you see it else where, please let me know. I'd like to thank the people at ffnet who gave me wonderful reviews and pushed me to write more than the original chapter. 

*

**Chapter Two of Invisible:**

**Nothing but a Name**

Harry was curled against the wall. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs. His eyes were locked on the door. He bit his lip. This was a mistake. Perusing something with someone who existed only as a shadow was silly. It wasn't real. Yet then again, it could become real… They might not be real now, but things could change. Maybe this was for the better; he could get to know this boy without rejection. If things didn't work out, they didn't. He wouldn't have to avoid them in fear of confrontation… He could get to know the other boy and they could get to know him without the scar or "Boy Who Lived" name attached. 

Yet, the other boy wasn't there. It was past midnight. Harry had been telling himself  'Just one more minute'. The other boy would show… He knew it… Yet there was a voice in the back of his head that taunted him. "Why would he want to meet with you again?" As much as he tried to silence the voice, it refused to be quiet.

The door opened with a jolt, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. The silence had been broken. But there was no one there. The door closed. Harry felt his chest tighten as if an invisible hand had latched on. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up or not. I was about to leave," Harry said nonchalantly. 

"Sorry. I had a little bit of trouble sneaking out," the other boy said with a deep breath. He had run the entire way here. "You must have it easier than me." Then again, everyone had it easier. No one else had a father like his, or friends like his.

"Maybe," Harry said reluctantly. He didn't know what else to say. The tone of the other boy hadn't asked for sympathy, nor had it been a total brush off statement. Or perhaps Harry was reading into it too much.

"I try to be true to my word," Draco replied, he hadn't meant to be late. And he was going to keep his word. He barely did kept promises. And only when he had something to gain. And in this, he did. His father taught him that. It was one of the many things Lucius had taught him. One of many Draco wished he could forget. 

But now was not the time to think of dear old dad, who would be ready to kill if he knew his only son was gay, and unable to pass on the Malfoy name. There would never be a woman in his life. And the possibility of a man in his life was nothing but a fleeting thought, until now. No one would ever like him. A Malfoy. It had a bitter taste. But this boy…there was definitely something different about him. 

"Who are you? I know it's sudden and blunt… But…I'm curious, you know?" Harry asked.

"Is it that important?" Draco asked. Names weren't a good idea at the moment. It was way too soon for anything like that. One mention of 'Malfoy' was enough to send anyone running.  "I'm not ready to tell you who I am, and I don't think you really want to tell me who you are." 

"What do you have to hide?" Harry asked, he didn't like secrets, and ironically, he kept so many. Too many maybe. But he had his reasons. It was bad enough being know as 'The Boy Who Lived' but being know as 'The Boy Who Lived An Alternative Lifestyle' was enough to keep him quiet about his sexual preferences. 

The other boy sighed, "If this is going to be a problem, maybe we should end this now." Draco wasn't going to admit it, but he had everything to hide, and everything to lose. It would be better if he could find out the other boy's identity without revealing his own. That was the key.

"I don't want that," Harry said earnestly. This was the closest he had ever been to another guy, and he was enjoying it. He wasn't about to give it up now.

Draco smiled to himself, and walked in the direction of the voice. "I hoped not. Let's not worry about things like that right now." He reached out and touched fabric. He dragged his fingers down the center, and the clock's invisibility rippled. That was the only disadvantage; you weren't really invisible, just hidden from view. 

"Hold out your hand, so you can take of the cloak," Draco ordered, and took a handful of dust from his pouch, and into the possession of the other boy. 

"Much better," Harry said, and let his invisibility cloak fall to the floor. Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him into his chest. He could feel the other boy's breath against his own, same height.  Draco regarded it as a small clue.

 "Have you ever kissed another guy before?" Harry whispered.

"Only once," Draco felt the other boy's shoulder's drop, "With you, last night." Needing no other incentive, Harry kissed him. 

It was as breathe taking, as it had been last night. Neither knew who they were really kissing, and it only added excitement to the mystery. Draco put one of his hands around Harry's neck, and pulled his face even closer to his. He had snogged plenty of girls, but they had been nothing like this. There had be no spark in those kisses. Now he had fireworks.

It  waking up, and finding all your dreams had come true. There had always been something missing from the kisses… He had found what had been missing… This guy.

Harry pulled away, "I think I need to sit down." Draco placed one last kiss on his neck, and sat on the floor beside him.

"You're intense," he said with a small laugh.

"Intense? I haven't shown you anything yet," Draco said and leaned toward him to kiss him again. 

"Wait, how much longer do you have? The invisibility only lasts an hour, doesn't it?"

"Bloody hell!" Draco swore and jumped to his feet. "I have to go. Last night, when we ran into each other I was stealing ingredients to make a really advanced potion that would allow me to become invisible at will. Want to help? We can double the potion, and we can both do it."

"I'm not good at potions, but I can help in any way you want me to."

"Good, I can't meet tomorrow… How about we meet here Wednesday night, same time," Draco asked.

"Bye until then," Harry said standing up beside side Draco, who gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then the door opened, and he was alone. More alone, that he had ever been before.

*

"Get the hell out of my way, Potter."

"You're the one who ran into me, Malfoy!"

"Whatever!" he snapped back, and strutted up to Snape's desk. _Strutted, _it was just like Draco. He thought he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. 

Ron nudged Harry, "Don't let him get to you. It would be just like Snape to give you a detention."

"You would think that after seven years I would have gotten used to Draco," Harry said giving the potion a stir. "Is it supposed to be this color?"

"Add more snails," Hermione whispered from beside them. She, like always, was paired with Neville. 

"Its pathetic really. You still can't mix a simple potion. Isn't that right Potter?"

"Don't you have your potion to work on?" Ron snapped. Draco smiled and kept walking. Harry caught himself looking at Malfoy's ass, and scolding himself. No, Draco wasn't someone who'd ever be interested… Unlike that guy…

"Do you think if I got help from someone who knew what they were doing in potions, that I'd get any better?" Harry asked Ron.

"Like who? The only ones who know what they're doing are Malfoy, who wouldn't help anyone if his life depended on it, and Hermione who has given up on both you and I."

Harry nodded, but he had someone else in mind. The mystery guy acted like he knew what he was doing… They were going to work on a potion together anyway… Who knew, maybe he'd be willing to help.

*

**More Author Notes: **First of all, if you think you've read this before, you have. I deleted it from my old account. It's being re-written, and I plan to finish it this time around. **Drusilla- **The way I see it, Harry wanted to kiss 'the other boy' (Draco) but would you kiss someone of the same sex if you didn't know if they swung that way? *Shrugs* Perhaps I'm wrong. **Kearie- **Now, if I told you that, it'd ruin the story. Don't worry, it'll be posted fast. **Xelferin-** Is this soon enough? Same day service!

**5-31-02 10:11pm**


End file.
